The subject disclosure relates generally to developer switches. Specifically, the present invention relates to the placement of a developer switch on a computing device.
A device from a manufacturer may have a developer switch that when activated, switches an operating system (OS) associated with the device from its normal use mode to a developer mode. However, when the same OS is used on a third party device (e.g., a device from a different manufacturer), the third party device may not have a developer switch to switch the OS into the developer mode. Thus, developers may not be able to access the developer mode using the third party device, thereby making the third party device unusable for the developers and/or preventing developers from using the developer mode to diagnose system problems (e.g., during an RMA process at the manufacturer).